PANIC
by Aiwha Katsushika
Summary: Ino bertemu dengan pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba langsung melamarnya...  sumpah aku ni gaje banget


**Disclaimer ****: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: AU dan yang lainnya tolong di kasih tau ya saya masih pemula, mohon bimbingannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

_PANIC_

Saat di mana semua orang sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan mata berwarna baby blue yang di ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino, tengah di sibukan dengan kantung-kantung makanan yang jumlahnya tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Hari ini ia ditugaskan untuk membawa berbagai macam makanan sample perusahaan tempat ia berkerja. Seharusnya memang bukan dia yang membawanya hanya saja karena sahabatnya yang bernama Chouji sekarang sedang izin, jadilah dia yang diminta menggantikan pekerjaannya.

Ino adalah wanita berumur 24 tahun yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan susah payah di salah satu perusahaan terkenal milik keluarga Uchiha. Sebagai pegawai di divisi pengembangan prodak baru ia harus melakukan banyak riset di lapangan. Managernya adalah orang yang sangat di kaguminya, ketika pertama kali masuk perusahaan saat ini yang ino tahu adalah bahwa manager dan ayahnya lah yang bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih dari 4 bulan di perusahaan yang dikenal sangat disiplin dengan waktu ini.

Ketika waktu menunjukan tepat jam 1 siang, Ino sampai di salah satu café milik kelurga Uchiha (juga), café ini bergaya modern minimalis. Di sana sudah menunggunya seorang priadengan rambut berwarna silver panjang sampai melewati bahu dan senyum hangatnya pria itu adalah managernya bernama Katou Dan. "konnichiwa, gomen aku membuatmu menunggu lama Katou-san" ucap Ino seraya membungkukkan badannya di depan Dan. " oh… bukan salahmu hanya saja aku yang terlalu cepat datang Ino-chan , mari duduk" dengan senyum manisnya Dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk. Jika saja sekarang sedang ada salah satu sahabat dekatnya yang bernama Sakura, bisa di pastikan bahwa Ino akan di goda habis-habisan karena bertingkah kikuk dan semburat merah di Ino mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan managernya itu lalu memulai kerja mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan managernya di café, Ino harus segera kembali ke kantornya karena masih harus mengurus beberapa dokumen dan data baru yang akan di bawa pada meeting keesokan harinya. Dan yang melihat Ino akan pergi menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengantar ino kembali ke kantor, karena setelah ini dan sudah tidak ada pekerjaan. Ino merasa seperti langit jatuh ke kepalanya saat mendengar tawaran itu, tanpa menucapkan kata-kata yang berarti sebagai jawaban Dan menuntun ino menuju mobilnya. Di dalam mobil Ino sama sekali tidak berani mengucapkan kata-katanya sesekali ia hanya melirik dan yang serius menyetir, dalam hati Ino merutuki dirinya yang seperti remaja sedang jatuh cinta padahal dia hanya gugup karena baru pertama kali diantarkan oleh seorang pria. Dan yang sedang menyetir sebenarnya menyadari kegelisahan Ino di sampingnya, "jangan takut aku tidak akan mengigitmu" ucap Dan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "aa… hehe maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman" Ino mengatakannya karena merasa bahwa Dan terganggu olehnya. Padahal Dan hanya ingin menggodanya.

" arigatou Dan-kun atas tumpangannya" ucap Ino dengan senyum canggung di bibirnya dan keluar dari mobil itu. Dan membalas senyum Ino dengan senyumnya kemudian menginjak gas agar cepat sampai ke apartementnya. Memang saat ini belum terlalu malam baru sekitar jam 8 dan menurut perkiraan Ino pekerjaannya bisa memakan waktu sampai larut malam. Terbayang di benaknya bagaimana kondisi devisinya yang kosong, pasti akan sangat membosankan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Ino menyusuri lorong panjang sebelum mencapai divisinya di tengah perjalannya menuju ruangan divisinyaia melihat ada cahaya berasal dari ruangan di ujung lorong, ragu-ragu Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pantry itu. Dengan memelankan suara derap langkah kakinya samar-samar Ino mendengar suara dentingan sendok yang sedang mengaduk air di gelas, dalam hatinya Ino bertanya 'siapa OB yang masih ada saat malam begini?'. Melalui celah pintu yang terbuka Ino melihat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna raven sedang memunggunginya 'gaya rambut yang aneh' pikirannya. Saat Ino membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, orang yang ada di dalam pantry itu memutar badannya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ino hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pandangan mata onyx pria itu, sampai akhirnya pria itu mengintrupsi keheningan diantara mereka." apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pria di depan Ino dengan datar. "a..ano.. aku sedang ada lembur, siapa kau?" Tanya Ino pada pria di hadapannya. Sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menghentikan kecanggungan ini dengan bertanya pada pria di hadapannya yang sedang memandanginnya"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu..oh..kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu jika kau adalah karyawan? Apa kau karyawan baru? Tapi setauku tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan dalam 3 bulan terakhir yang aku dengar, atau jangan-jangan_"

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam aku hanya sedang haus" potong pemuda itu sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"kalau begitu kau dari divisi mana?"

"nanti kau akan tau sendiri" ucap pemuda itu sebelum meninggalkan Ino sendirian di pantry.

Skip time-

Seperti hari-hari sbelumnya Ino bangun jam 6 pagi lalu membereskan apartementnya dan bersiap pergi ke kantor. Sebelum kakinya melangkah meninggalkan apartement ia teringat dengan flashdisknya yang menyimpan data hasil kerjanya kemarin dan lemburnya semalam untuk peresentasi saat meeting nanti. Ino lalu memeriksa tasnya dan sama sekali tidak menemukannya. 'Panic' itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Ino saat ini, ia sudah menghancurkan apartement yang baru di bereskannya dan hasilnya nihil untuk menemukan flaskdisk 'sialan'nya itu. Ino memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat ke kantor tanpa flashdisknya dan mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya ke lebih memilih bertemu dengan Direkturnya karena ini adalah kesalahannya dan juga dari pada managernya yang tidak bersalah menanggung akibatnya. Dalam perjalanan Ino memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. 'biarlah terlambat, toh sama saja pasti di pecat' itulah yang di pikirkan Ino saat ini.

Di dekat kolam pasir yang sekarang penuh dengan anak-anak, ada beberapa bangku panjang yang salah satunya berada di pojokan, dipilih Ino untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya sembari menatap tawa riang berputar pada 3 bulan yang lalu saat memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah orang tuanya karena pekerjaan.

Flashback.

"hime apa kau yakin dengan ini? Tou-san takut kau tidak akan betah di sana, lebih baik jika kau mau meneruskan toko bunga kita, kau mau?" ucap Inoichi dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat jelas.

"biarkan aku mencari pengalaman dulu tou-san, aku yakin setelah ini tou-san akan bangga memiliki anak perempuan seperti aku" ucap Ino untuk meyakinkan ayahnya walaupun di wajahnya terlihat kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri.

'ayah akan selalu bangga padamu apapun yang kau lakukan hime' gumam inoichi dalam hati dengan memeluk anak satu-satunya itu.

'aku harus membuktikan pada tou-san bahwa aku bukan anak perempuan yang lemah dan hanya bisa menyusahkan orang tua' Ino berusaha meyakinkan hatinya dengan mengucapkan itu dalam hati sebelum melangkahkan kaki pertamanya meninggalkan rumah.

Flashback off.

Mengingat hal itu Ino di liputi rasa bersalah karena sekarang ia merasa sudah gagal untuk membuat ayahnya bangga. Air mata Ino pun meluncur turun dari mata baby bluenya. Saat ini sepasang mata bewarna onyx sedang memperhatikan Ino dari pintu gerbang taman dan dari wajah sang pemilik onyx terlihat seringai penuh makna.

.

.

Di lain sisi seorang pria sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang wanita yang sedang menangis di dekat kolam pasir. " maaf nona? Apa kau menangisi benda ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna itu pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, lalu dalam beberapa detik matanya membulat dan detik selanjutnya wanita itu sudah berdiri dengan gerakan yang cepat. "bagaimana bisa.. ini kan.. kau.. bagaimana.." ucap wanita itu dengan terputus-putus dan mata yang menunjukan semangat sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata. "kemarin tertinggal di meja kerjamu dan sebagai imbalan.. aku mau kau menikah dengan ku" ucap dan perintah pria tadi. Wanita yang bernama yamanaka Ino itu, hanya bisa diam menanggapi ucapan pria yang belum di kenalnya dan tiba-tiba memerintahkannya untuk menikahnya. "bagaimana?" ucap pria itu akhirnya karna sudah terlalu lama Ino memandanginya dengan wajah bodoh. " ehm.. ki-kita bahkan be-belum saling kenal" ucap Ino akhirnya dengan gagap yang tertular dari teman satu divisinya hinata. " aku tau, kau Yamanaka Ino dan perkenalkan… aku Uchiha Sasuke, kita sudah saling kenal kan sekarang"ucap Sasuke menanggapi ke gugupan Ino di depannya" jadi kapan kita bisa mengunjungi orangtuamu untuk menentukan pernikahan kita?" untuk di ketahui semua yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap main-main. " apa hak mu memaksaku menikah denganmu" ucap Ino akhirnya setelah ke gugupannya hilang dan kesadaran dari syok nya kembali,walaupun belum menyadari siapa pria dihadapannya ini. " kau tau? Kau tak bisa menolakku karena masa depanmu ada di tanganku" perkataan Sasuke itu di barengi dengan tangannya yang mengangkat flashdisk Ino tepat di hadapan memang tidak logis hanya karena sebuah flashdisk Ino harus menikah dengan pria - bisa dibilang tampan- di depannya,tapi ini mendesak karena dalam beberapa menit lagi rapat itu akan segera di mulai. Setelah berpikir tidak lama, akhirnya Ino mengmbil keputusan untuk mengakhiri debat bodohnya dengan pria yang ada di depannya " well, baiklah ehm.."Ino lupa nama Sasuke karena saat Sasuke mengatakan namanya Ino sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar "Sasuke" ucap sasuke berusaha mengingatkan Ino kembali" ya Sasuke!…aku akan menikah denganmu, tapi nanti setelah aku pulang dari bekerja ya?dan… kembalikan flashdisk itu padaku!". Dengan jawaban Ino yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas lamarannya Sasuke, mengembalikan flashdisk itu ke tangan pemiliknya. Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Sasuke, Ino tertawa dalam hati dan mempertanyakan bagaimana seorang pria tampan seperti Sasuke bisa 'Gila'.Beberapa langkah di belakang punggung Ino terjadi kejadian langka yaitu sasuke sedang tersenyum misterius sembari memandang punggung ino yang menjauh.

TBC

Mohon review nya...

Masih anak baru, thank's buat semua dukungan senpai -Sukie 'Suu' Foxie dan yang lainnya- yang udah bantu...

Aku kikuk...

Mohon bantuan*bungkuk*


End file.
